1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system service, and more particularly to multidimensional barcodes for information handling system service information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Individuals and enterprises rely on a wide variety of information handling systems to create, use and manage information. For example, enterprises typically have a number of server information handling systems that support employees and interface with customers. Employees typically have fixed and/or portable information handling systems that interface as clients to enterprise servers to perform job functions, such as word processing, presentations and communications. Individuals often interface with enterprises to shop or make purchases by contacting enterprise servers through the Internet using fixed and/or portable information handling systems. Wireless networking through local area networks, such as wireless hotspots, or wide area networks, such as cellular phone networks, have allowed end users to interact with an enterprise's servers through the Internet from any number of physical locations. Portable information handling systems have decreased in size to the point where end user's will carry a portable system in a pants pocket for ready access to information through the Internet at virtually any time and any location.
Increased reliance on information handling systems has made operational reliability an important consideration for enterprises in their selection and maintenance of information handling systems. Enterprises typically maintain an information technology staff to ensure information handling system resources remain operational in a reliable manner. To aid information technology professionals with this maintenance, information handling system manufacturers will often include information labels on a system chassis that provide service information, such as steps for changing a processor, hard disk drive or RAM module. The service information posted on a label at a server chassis is readily available for review by an information technology professional during access to an information handling system disposed in the chassis, however, the amount of space for printing on the label is generally restricted so that only limited service information is presented. Service information on a chassis label is often inadequate in the quantity and quality of information available for review by an end user. When service information is inadequate, end users will turn to other resources, such as calling a manufacturer representative who can talk the end user through service steps. Such service calls increase manufacturer expense and tend to consume considerable time of the enterprise information technology professional while he locates the right person to talk with, explains the problem, and performs the solution. Alternatives, such as self-help through Internet resources, tend to be more efficient and effective service resources for most issues, however, the information technology professional must find and review the correct resource in order to take the proper service actions. Often this means inputting system information into the website to identify the type of information handling system, search for the proper fault information and track down warranty coverage.